legacy_of_octoberfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Democratic Republic of Ireland
Ireland, officially the People's Democratic Republic of Ireland, is a Marxist-Leninist country founded on June 14th, 1956. Previously it was a Soviet Republic known as the Irish Soviet Republic, however, fowolling the Soviet Republic's victory in the 2nd Irish Civil War all of the former Republic of Ireland and Derry has been united under the Democratic Republic of Ireland. Throughout the nation's existence, it has had a reputation as a "Stalinist state" and a "police state" with many comparing it to the Soviet Union under Joseph Stalin and the Union of Chinese Soviet Collectives. The current policies under the Communist Party and Premier Sean Murray stress strongly self-reliance, autarky and the need to build a strong Marxist-Leninist state free of revisionism to advance socialism. All capitalist, liberal, social-democratic and right-wing parties and groupings are banned and the illegal underground organizations and resistance movements are brutally cracked down on by the secret police, the People's Commissariat for National Security. Consolidation of power and initial reforms On June 4th, 1956 soldiers of the Irish Red Army entered Dublin and due to low morale and dwindling numbers of soldiers in the Irish Army fighting was light and rare. 10 days later the remaining government was captured near the Ulster border trying to flee to the UK. The remaining members of the old Fascist government were forced to sign a treaty giving complete control of the territory held by the Republic of Ireland over to the communists. Soon after the British tried a brief incursion into Ireland from the North fearing a communist state on their "doorstep" however 4 weeks later the weak incursion was pushed back costing the lives of 700 British soldiers and 657 Irish. This failed incursion forced the UK to hand over all of Fermanagh and Tyrone and the land beyond the River Foyle to the Irish Communists in the Treaty of Derry. After peace was established General Secretary Murray proclaimed publically in Dublin on June 14th, 1956 "let us cast aside the hardships and sadness of the past, let us honor our fallen comrades dying wishes and found a new, free, democratic republic in the hands of the people! Let us found the People's Democratic Republic of Ireland upon the ruins of the old Ireland and the Irish Soviet!" thereby dissolving the Irish Soviet Republic and proclaiming the People's Democratic Republic of Ireland. Soon after the proclamation the still ongoing "Purge the past tyrants and enemies of the people campaign" begun in which mass arrests, imprisonments and or executions of fascists, traitors, past landlords, bosses, businessmen, and high-ranking political officials became common. Along with this purge of the urban population, teenagers at a minimum age of 16 and soldiers of the army, former peasant soldiers have been joining the Red Guards of Ireland, a branch of the Irish People's Army that goes among the rural areas and kills the gentry and what the state calls "rural leeches" and "kulaks" as well as helps ensure that the collectivization of agriculture policies are enforced by killing those deemed "corrupt". Some citizens see this as "getting rid of the evil-doers of the past" others see it as a return to the "evils the people fought so hard to destroy". All farms and workplaces are publically owned and led by a democratically elected workers council now and the government guarantees all citizens the right to shelter, food, clean water, and medical care no matter what. This gives people a sense of empowerment and heightens their opinion of the socialist government. Foreign Relations Relations with the west are very poor and Ireland holds a strong hatred of the British for their brutal occupation of the remainder of Ulster. Relations with the Kerikov faction of the Soviet Union are poor with Murray publically denouncing them as "revisionists" and stating "they claim to be socialists but haven't an idea in hell what it means to be a socialist!" however relations with the Malenkov faction remain quite high with both states being avid supporters and defenders of the legacy of J.V. Stalin. Ireland's considered "best friends" are arguably the Workers Republic of China and the Union of Chinese Soviet Collectives due to their aid during the war and their use of Chinese economic planners and attempt by the Irish to follow Wang Ming's example. Invite Link https://discord.gg/3qRyAv3 Category:State Category:States